The Longest Day
by mimithenumberon
Summary: What starts off as a terrible day can quickly get heated up...And Sam's about to find that out. Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M Don't like, don't read. I hope you like and please please let me know what you think! XD


**Warning-****MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS****!, M/M, bad language, (I warned you so please don't blame me later if you didn't take the time to read the warning! Just trying to make sure I don't step on any toes...X3 )**

**I hope you like it, and I hope you'll take the time to let me know if that's the case. I really would appreciate it and I don't mind constructive criticism. In fact I welcome it. And remember, I can't read minds. XD Thank you and enjoy!**

**Also, I do NOT own True Blood or any of the characters!**

_**The Longest Day**_

_Ok Sam. Aim of today? Get through the day without putting a bullet in your head. And get your money back from Jason Stackhouse. Easy enough…..What could possibly go wrong?...Okay now your just being sarcastic. And now your talking to yourself. Get through the day, get through the day, get through the day..._

That was Sam Merlotte's personal mantra. He recited the words before opening his eyes from blissful unconsciousness that morning. It was just one of _those_ days. The sort he wanted over before it begun. He wished he could keep his eyes shut and simply wish it away. Of course, he didn't have the magical power to skip through time. Lucky fairies...

But despite his personal worries, everything went well. For once all his employees were on time, early in fact. Sookie didn't bring a meteorite of trouble crashing on the bar. And the sups seemed to be taking a day off, which was all right with Sam. Slowly the shifter's downcast mood dissipated, and his better side came through. What could he say, it was in his nature to be (as Sookie put it) a creature of sunshine.

Yep, things were going great... until night came. Then all hell broke loose. Karma really was a bitch. The glass shattered into tiny fragments as it hit the floor. Sam didn't even register dropping it. His eyes were glued to the entrance door, or rather, to the man (correction) vampire blocking it. And he wasn't the only one. That man was bound to turn a few heads.

He stood there a second, drinking in the view around him before gliding (yes, literally gliding) to a free table in Sookie's department. Once he sat down, the other bar inhabitants resumed their chatter, eating and drinking. The flood of interrupted noise washed over Sam and woke him back to his senses.

_Just get through the day Sam. You can do it!_

'Sookie. Why is Eric Northman here?' Sam made it his business not to look at said vampire. Sookie looked at Sam with a 'huh' expression.

'Um, why would I know?' This answer earned all of Sam's attention.

'You don't know?'

'No. Should I?'

'I don't know. I just figured it had something to do with you.'

'For once that's not the case, and frankly, I quite like it that way.' And with one of her lovely smiles she turned and walked towards Eric, notepad and pen in hand, her high ponytail swaying behind her. For a second Sam followed her, trying with some difficulty not to stare at her ass, and wondered for the hundredth time why she was with Bill Compton.

Involuntarily his eyes fell on Eric. He was telling Sookie his preference of True Blood and she was scribbling the order on her pad while nodding her head encouragingly. Like someone as self-absorbed and selfish as Eric Northman needed any more encouragement... Sure enough, Sam narrowed his eyes as Eric flashed her a leering smile. A predatory smile that made women and men alike swallow dryly.

Sam turned away fighting the rapidly drying sensation taking over his mouth. He hated to admit it, but yes, Eric was a handsome man. Even Sam wasn't impervious to his good looks, but he fiercely refused to think about _that_. Why was it that when you try really hard not to think about something you can't seem to stop thinking about that something? It was maddening!

Sam let a small growl loaded with exasperation out before he resolved to occupy his idiotic mind with work. Manual labour was the best medicine (despite popular belief about laughter). The bartender kneeled down and began to pick up the shards of glass. Unfortunately knocking a thought out proved to be a lot harder than putting it in.

And there was a reason why children were warned to be careful when picking up shards of glass. Being distracted was the opposite of being careful and it was no big surprise when the sharp fragment slashed into his flesh and copious drops of blood trailed down his finger. The shifter cursed loudly, earning a few surprised looks.

'You ok Sam?'

'Yeah, Andy. Thanks for asking.' Sookie looked behind the counter and frowned with worry at her boss.

'Sam, I'll clean up that mess. You go on and take care of that.'

'I'm fine. It's only a cut.' Sam resumed picking up another shard and winced as his injury made contact with the hard surface. It stung.

'Right... That was very convincing.' Sookie looked expectantly at him and he looked right back, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge her concern. Five seconds later he was struggling not to smile at the woman he cared for so much. Like he had a chance against Sookie Stackhouse….

'Fine Sook. I'll be in my office.' He always had a first aid kit there. In a community like Bon Temps, especially in a bar, that was more necessary than bread and water.

'I'll call you if something's wrong.' Her friendly smile stretched further.

'I'm only going to put a plaster on it Sook. How long do you think that takes?' He arched his eyebrow sarcastically but returned the smile.

'You know as well as I that it only takes a second for all hell to break loose.' He couldn't argue with that…. He gave her another smile and made his way to the office. He actually earned a few sympathetic looks on his way. Did people not realise it was only a small cut?

_You would think I got shot or something…._

A lot of the outside noise evaporated with the firm shut of the office door. He leaned against it and took a second to enjoy the much needed peace. He breathed in deeply and sighed softly. Maybe that cut wasn't such a bad thing. It gave him the opportunity to take a second off after all.

His fine ears picked up on the buzzing of talk outside the door. The fast steps of the waitresses as they rushed to comply with the needs of the costumers. He could even hear a very soft sizzling noise, easily identified as the fry of burger meat. Sam sighed again, feeling a little ashamed at taking a break when everyone was working their butts off.

_Nearly done Sam. This day can't get much worse anyway…..Right?_

He lazily opened his eyes and drifted them across the office. If memory served him correctly the box was somewhere at his desk. Reluctantly he left his relaxed pose and drifted to the piece of furniture. It was probably in one of the drawers. But Sam was so mellow he viewed taking those three or four steps around the desk to reach the other side as an unbearable chore.

Instead, he leaned over the wooden surface and reached his hand to pull the top drawer. Nope, not there. He bent over a little more to reach the next drawer.

'Nice.'

'Fuck!' Sam literally jumped from his very compromising position. He whipped his frame around to glare at the intruding Viking.

'We can do that if you'd like.' Eric closed the door behind him, but didn't move closer. Sam chose to tactfully ignore the vampire's words.

'Ever heard of knocking? And what do you want anyway?' He hated that his hearing missed the approach of the man. God, he hated it when vampires did that whole silent creeping thing.

'I would have missed seeing your ass in those tight jeans.' Eric's voice was lower and seductive. He took a step forwards. Sam once more pointedly ignored both the words and the shiver running down his spine.

'What-do-you-want?' He pushed each word out through grinding teeth. The feral smile on Eric's lips made his blood run cold. Or was there a rise in temperature? He couldn't tell since Eric's presence was messing with his mind so much.

'I think you know very well, what I want. But I can say it if you would like?' Another step and Sam sucked in his breath. One step kept them apart. The bar owner noticed the dilated, near black pupils as well as the protruding fangs. He also noticed a faint smell strikingly similar to the scent of the ocean. It suited the man perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and not only because he had been a Viking. He swallowed dryly fighting desperately against the urge to close the distance between them.

'Or I can show you….' Eric's tongue flicked out and ran over his dangerous canines, attracting Sam's eyes to them.

'Eric….'

He swallowed whatever else he was going to say as he felt a cold touch on his wrist. Eric pulled Sam's hand to his lips and ran his tongue over the forgotten injury. The shifter gasped quietly, his eyes locked on the darker ones above him.

Obviously Eric was relishing this greatly. His skilful tongue lapped at the crimson drops and pushed against the wound adding a slight sting to the sensation. Before Sam could say anything, Eric sucked the whole digit inside his fleshy cavern extracting another startled gasp from him. But he didn't move away, or protest.

Clearly the ancient warrior knew what he was doing. His tongue muscle twisted around the finger and he sucked swiftly making Sam wish something else of his was occupying that amazing mouth. His brain told him to say something like 'stop' or 'go away' or 'let me go' and instead he moaned softly.

Eric smiled and his eyes got even darker. He pulled the finger out while grazing it with his fangs lightly. The wound was healed. Sam watched as Eric placed a butterfly kiss on the healed flesh before withdrawing slightly, displaying his pearl white teeth in a predatorily grin.

'You were going to say something?'

Sam's brain was too mushy and foggy to do more than open his mouth. Even if he remembered what he wanted to say his brain seemed unable to form one coherent sentence, or word for that matter.

Eric enjoyed seeing the shifter's internal struggle for a second before he leaned in and took full advantage of the dropped guard. He didn't take it slow. He slipped his tongue right in, tracing the other one in one long smooth motion. Sam wasn't exactly inexperienced, but he couldn't do anything. He let the other man take all the control, which was all new to him. He'd never been with another man before, but something about the giant blonde made him want to buck his hips with want.

Suddenly Eric's lips were gone as were the firm bicep muscles supporting him and the large chest pressing against his.

'Sam! Come quick! There's a fight!' Sookie's shrill, urgent voice broke the silence like lightning. Sam looked at the blonde woman standing at the entrance after having thrown the door ajar. Eric must have heard her coming. Sam looked at her like she was a stranger and he didn't quite comprehend where he was or how he got there. Yep, the Viking really fucked up his mind.

'SAM!' He fell back to reality like a shooting star, and suddenly the whole situation made a hell of a lot more sense. He rushed after Sookie refusing to look back at Eric, though that oceanic scent alerted him to the fact that the blonde was right behind him.

He decided to ignore it, since there were more pressing matters to deal with. Things affecting his business. Sookie moved out of his way and Sam widened his eyes in horror. What the hell? He was only gone for a minute!

Three chairs were broken, the splinters littering the floor. Scotch and rum cascaded down the side of the bar table mixing in a total waste of money. More shards covered the floor than when he had left. There was an empty space in the center of the room defined by the cheering costumers forming a loose circle, a make-shift arena where no doubt a fight was taking place.

Sam's rage piqued and he pushed through the people obstructing his way, shoving Lafayette a little too hard. He'll apologize later. The fight was taking place between Jason Stackhouse and three other men. The unknown guys had matching t-shirts with an all too familiar logo printed on them. Fellowship of the Sun.

Another two FotS guys were knocked out on the floor. Jason could certainly hold his own in a fight and Sam would have no issue with him trashing a few of those douchebags, as long as his property didn't become a casualty. That's when he had to put his foot down. Andy Bellefleur was trying to break up the fight and he was threatening to put them all in jail if they didn't stop.

Unfortunately when men were that driven by their wild instincts and also under the influence of considerate amounts of booze, no amount of reasoning could get to them. Sam moved between the two opposing groups and pushed against Jason and the leading FotS man acting as a physical barrier.

'Stop it! If you want to kill yourselves that's fine by me, but get off of my property! Clear?' His venomous tone and raised voice seemed to sink in a little and there was a falter. Once that happened it was only a matter of time before the tension left, little by little.

Sam turned to Jason and concentrated on calming him first. Stackhouse gave Sam his full attention, taking his eyes off of the three guys.

'SAM!' The shifter turned around just in time to see a glint from the lethal knife in the FotS's leader hand rushing at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge. In the split nanosecond he had left, he mentally braced himself for the impending pain.

Luckily it never came, and the scream didn't belong to him. He hadn't seen Eric move but suddenly he was there, in front of him. His hand clamped like iron on the leader's wrist and the sickening crunch was the obvious sound of broken bones. The knife hit the ground with an audible clink.

The look in Eric's eyes was murderous, the only emotion in his otherwise perfectly stony features. Beside him Sookie was looking as startles as Sam, her mouth still open from screamed the warning.

'Eric, it's over. Let him go.' She thanked God for keeping her voice steady and unwavering. Sam saw her point immediately. Eric was going to kill the man.

'She's right. I don't want a murder taking place in my bar.' He wanted to sound more threatening and assertive but he failed miserably. He was just happy his voice was steady. Eric turned his head to fix Sam with his eyes and didn't let go of the broken wrist. The shifter put all his resolve into his own iron stare.

'If that's what you wish.' Even when he was so frightening he sent a jolt of want straight to Sam's crotch.

'It is.' Eric let go and instantly the injured man cradled his arm. He looked like he was about to cry, and for a split second Sam almost felt sorry for him. Eric was a terrifying man.

'You're all a bunch of sinners! And you're going straight to hell!' The raised voices brought Sam back and he caught a glimpse of the three men retreating out the door while dragging their unconscious friends with them.

The Bon Temps crowd gave a loud boo and cheered when they were out of sight. Great, now Sam would have to worry about a group of fanatics setting fire to his bar. Yep, the day was _amazing_. Yes, he did think that sarcastically. He closed his eyes for a second trying to get his wits together before having to deal with the infuriating mess left over. When he opened them again, Eric was gone. He felt a surprisingly strong pang of disappointment.

'Hey Sam. Man, I'm sorry about the mess. I swear I didn't mean to break the chairs.' Jason had a cut on his upper lip and the beginning of a bruise was showing on his cheek. Frankly Sam wasn't angry at Jason. He knew too damn well that those cult people could get under anyone's skin. Having a sister that was dating a vampire and being a warepanther didn't help.

'And the drinks. And the glasses. And the tables. And the-'

'Ok. Ok. I get it. I'll pay for it.' Sam fixed him with one of those 'yeah sure' looks.

'Like you did the other damaged furniture from your last tumble?' At least Jason had the decency to look ashamed.

'I'm sorry Sam. Put it all on my tab and I'll pay it with my next pay cheque.' Sam didn't put his hopes into that but he really didn't have the energy to deal with another confrontation.

'Sure Jason. You do that.' Well that was one aim of the day he wasn't going to fulfil...

_Ok Sam. Just get through the day. And the night…..I'm about to put a bullet in my head._

* * *

Eric smirked to himself. This day, or rather night, had been very interesting. Truthfully he went into the bar on an impulse, like the majority of things he did. The shifter never held any appeal to him, that is until tonight. From the moment he entered the building he felt the bartender's eyes on him. He was used to attracting the attention of both men and women so the gaze wasn't a surprise.

However the owner of the gaze was. He knew _that_ particular shifter hated vampires and he seemed to house an especially fierce loathing for him. Yet he smelled lust drifting through the air as clearly as if it were fear. He was a predator after all.

Even while he was using his usual charm on Sookie, whom he did find attractive and interesting, he kept a discreet look on the man behind the bar. He found his flustered show of emotion almost endearing and watched Sam's struggle with great interest.

Then the sweet scent of warm, delicious blood tackled his senses. Him being genuinely hungry didn't help with his blood lust. The True Blood that acted as a synthetic substitute tested like shit. You can't fake blood. The beauty of its rich taste was in the wonderful process of its creation and diverse warm containers. No blood was the same as another just as no human was the same as another. It took a true gourmet vampire to notice the subtle changes, but they were there. And the aroma drifting to him appealed to his hunger.

His eyes were already dilating and he kept his fangs in by sheer willpower alone. If only there weren't so many people he would have attacked the slighter man at that very moment. Instead he kept his stone front. The front that prevented anyone from seeing what he was thinking and feeling.

Yet the goddess of luck was favoring him and Eric followed Sam with his golden eyes as he left for his office. Alone. Of course he pursued, and silently slid into the room. He raised an eyebrow and smiled silently when he saw the man bent over the desk, his ass in perfect sight. Then the owner bent even lower, stretching the denims even tighter. He wanted to go over and bite the firm flesh under.

And the taste of his blood….Eric savored the memory. As a rule he found the taste of shifter blood very disagreeable, but his was different. It tasted like sunshine. He was well aware that description made no logical sense, but that's the only way he could describe it. All he knew was that he had to have another taste of that man. And he intended to. In fact he intended to finish what they started before they were interrupted.

Eric checked the time. Yes, the night was still young.

* * *

Sam groaned loudly and refused to acknowledge the knocking. It already woke him up but he kept his eyes tightly shut in a pathetic attempt to fake being asleep. He didn't need to check the watch to know it was sometime in the middle of the night. He was exhausted.

After the fiasco at the bar it took him hours to clean up the place, lock it up and crawl into his bed. All he managed to do before he hit the welcoming sheets was strip of his shirt. All in all he must have managed about half an hour of sleep. The repeated, out of tune beat against his door didn't cease.

_Go away!... _Then he decided to voice his thoughts.

'Go away! I'm asleep…..' A short silence, followed by the drumming again.

Sam rubbed his hands across his face and groaned. In a fit of anger he straighten up and stomped to the door, putting his rage into every step.

'What?' Sam snapped before the door was even fully open.

'That's not a very nice way to greet people.' Eric's low voice slapped Sam into full awareness. While his brain was trying to figure the reason for the vampire's unexpected visit, his mouth responded to Eric's witty remarks.

'You're not people.'

'You think I'm special?' A suggestive raise of his eyebrow.

'No. You're a vampire.'

'Did you have help figuring that out?' Nothing phased that ancient mind. Sam couldn't keep some of his displeasure from leaking out and a low menacing growl formed in his throat. Banter was useless.

'Eric it's-' He turned his head to look at the clock. '-3:05? For the love of God! I realize you don't sleep during the night but I do, and I'm exhausted. So tell me what you want and go away!' That was probably the longest thing he ever said to the Viking. And he didn't mean to splutter all that out but he was really, really tired. Eric took the outburst with his usual silent and calm demure.

'I cannot receive what I want while staying outside. Won't you let me in?...' And suddenly he was chest to chest with the slightly startled shifter. The only thing keeping them apart was the barrier around Sam's home. The barrier to which only Sam had the key. And he wanted to use it. He wanted to open Pandora's Box.

'Yes….' As soon as the word was uttered, the invisible wall crumbled and Eric locked lips with the still slightly opened ones in front of him.

The taller man enjoyed the moment by nibbling on Sam's bottom lip before sliding his tongue between the panting lips and licking the teeth behind. Sam's bones turned to jello and he put up no resistance whatsoever when Eric began leading him backwards while continuing the kiss. He only broke apart when Sam's legs hit the frame of the bed and the vampire pushed him down roughly.

'You asked me what I wanted shifter. I'll tell you.' And he leaned down to whisper in Sam's ear with his raspy alluring voice. 'I want to fuck you over and over until you can't remember your own name. Now, do you still want me to go away?'

Sam moaned, unable to talk or move. The tingling of the warm breath at his ear and sensitive neck skin sent jolts of anticipation through his spine. Finally he managed a small shake of his head, enough for Eric to smile fatally and clamp his lips on the beautiful neck while sucking at the skin. His hands traced the shivering warm, exposed torso making Sam moan again, louder.

Sam didn't know why he was feeling the way he was, or why he wasn't doing anything to stop this but something about Eric Northman fanned the flame of lust burning him from the inside out. He wanted this. He wanted Eric to do what he wanted to him. He wanted to surrender and be under the vampire's absolute control. And he was not going to fight it.

Through his half lidded hazy eyes he saw Eric straighten up just long enough to strip off his tight black t-shirt and Sam whined. What a sight….There was no mistake that Eric was handsome and now his reputation as a sex god was even more believable.

'Like what you see?'

'…yes….'

Eric chuckled admiring the firm body stretched on the bed, in his own turn. The shifter whined again, imploring Eric to go back to what he was doing before. He complied and lowered himself on top of the smaller man, capturing his lips. He relished the moan stifled by his lips as he fondled the hardening bulge covered by Sam's jeans. With daft fingers he unzipped them and slid his long fingers across the burning, neglected member.

As he stroked it with teasing movements, Sam's hips bucked urgently into the cold grasp. But due to Eric's sadistic character, he continued to tease slowly refusing to acknowledge Sam's discomfort. Finally the younger man couldn't take it anymore and he pulled away from the kiss, with some difficulty.

'Stop messing around.' It would have sounded more bossy if he wasn't panting and flushing intensely. The weak grip pushing Eric's shoulders away didn't help either.

'As you wish.' Sam registered the alarm bells ringing inside his lust induced brain. Too late though. In a flash Eric yanked Sam's jeans off, before the man could say anything. His gentle demeanour was gone and he looked ferocious. Hungry. His fangs were showing and his irises were black as coal with a faint brown shine around the edges.

'Wait….'

'Too late for that.'

Without further warning Eric pushed a finger against Sam's virgin entrance. The scream erupted out at the sudden intrusion but the experienced vampire didn't falter. He curled his finger inside the tight ring of muscles until the tip hit Sam's prostate turning the agonizing screams to amorous moans.

Eric added another finger and another one after that. At three fingers Sam's comfort was being replaced by pain again and he writhed and yelled. However Eric knew that three fingers were the minimum necessary if he wanted to screw Sam without breaking him. To take some of the pain away, the vampire leaned down and kissed Sam again while his free hand paid some much needed attention to his forgotten cock.

After repeated finger thrusts Sam was moaning again and he felt the pleasure building in his stomach. Just as the pleasure was becoming more amazing it was gone. Sam looked beggingly at the smirking vampire through a fog of confused lust. His confusion didn't last long. Sam widened his eyes as he felt something hot and hard rubbing against his puckered ring of muscles.

'You want it?' Eric's low tone was incredibly arousing.

'….please….' Sam would hate himself in the morning when he'd remember that he begged a selfish, narcissistic, self-absorbed vampire for sex, but at that moment he only had one thing on his mind. And it was pushing against his hole.

The shifter moaned and cried simultaneously as Eric pushed the whole way in without warning. He stayed there inside Sam's warmth before pulling out and pushing back in with a determined thrust. A sex god as good as Eric wasted no time on building a rhythm. He drove into the bartender with a wild determination.

He growled as the pleasure took him as well. The moans of the shifter were infectious and for the first time in a long time, he surrendered to the blissful feel of sex and his guarded façade crumbled. He grabbed Sam's hips and turned him around so he had a perfect view of the moaning male's arched back. He resumed the rhythmic thrusts and Sam matched them with his bucking hips.

Sam gripped the sheets as Eric kept his word and fucked him over and over until he couldn't remember his own name. His hips were held in place by the two large hands digging into his skin, bruising it. The orgasm was so close, Sam was begging loudly for Eric to thrust in harder.

The vampire buried himself as deeply as he could go before fisting Sam's strawberry blonde locks and yanking his body up, aligning his back with his chest. Just as Sam reached his climax Eric bit down on the exposed neck, sinking his ivory fangs in the delicious vein. He sucked hungrily, reaching his own climax.

Sam rode the orgasm and moaned at the sensation of being so perfectly filled and being devoured at the same time. As his heart stopped racing gradually his vision dwindled. A crippling tiredness crawled over him like a dense fog, and his eyelids became too heavy to keep open. He was vaguely aware that Eric was kissing and licking his neck wound and no longer feasting on his crimson life force.

One last shudder when through him until finally he fell into unconsciousness. The tiresome events of the prolonged day finally caught up with him and his head fell backwards against Eric's muscular chest. He tasted some of his blood on Eric's lips as he was being kissed and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Eric watched the sleeping man and licked the last remains of his blood off his lips. Effectively that had been a good experience. He grinned wide enough to make the Cheshire Cat proud. It had been a great experience and he fully intended to do it again.

He covered Sam with the sheets and, on an impulse, bend down to lay one more kiss on the unconscious man's lips. He was being uncharacteristically gentle and the alarming part was that it didn't alarm him at all. For some inexplicable reason this man, Sam Merlotte, made him behave strangely and he was remembering some of those human things called feelings.

Well that was something to consider another night. For the moment he settled with the calming view. Sam protested with quite moans as Eric got behind him and spooned his warm frame. Next time he was going to fuck _his_ shifter in a bigger bed…..

* * *

**Thank you for the read! I hope you liked it. I am thinking of writing a continuation, if people liked this one. Ergo all the unanswered questions. XD Please let me know if this story appealed to you at all. And if not please let me know why.**


End file.
